1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art:
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-161838A (corresponding to US2002/0070555A1) teaches a system of a vehicle, in which a low voltage battery and a high voltage are provided. The high voltage battery is used to drive an initial rotation applying means (starter) at the time of restarting an internal combustion engine in a state where the engine has been shut down through an idle stop mechanism after the vehicle is brought to a halt (for example, at traffic lights). By using the high voltage battery, the time required from the shutting down of the engine to the restarting of the engine can be shortened.
However, in the case of the above technique, the voltage, which is applicable to the starter, is limited by the high voltage battery. Therefore, there is no freedom with respect to the applied voltage. Furthermore, in the case where the high voltage battery is provided only for the purpose of restarting the engine, the number of the components is disadvantageously increased.